


Леди Предательница

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек редко бывает прав. А когда бывает, обычно это оказывается довольно отстойно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леди Предательница

**Author's Note:**

> АУ внутри 3х12;   
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

У Дженнифер кожаная куртка точь-в-точь как у Дерека. Только самому Хейлу кажется, что его черная потрепанная кожанка не идет ни в какое сравнение с блестящей новенькой курточкой мисс Блейк. 

Блейк снисходительно улыбается краем губ, и Дерек ненавидит себя за то, что стоит рядом с ней. Она иронично щурится в ответ на злобный взгляд Девкалиона и недоумевающий — Скотта, и доверчиво жмется к нему плечом, заставляя черную кожу их курток тереться друг о друга. 

Дереку хочется спросить себя, насколько же надо быть глупым, чтобы повестись на такую чушь, как учительница литературы. Ответа на этот вопрос, правда, никогда не следует. Сознание подкидывает лишь широкую улыбку мисс Блейк и нездоровый стальной блеск ее глаз, который он предпочитал не замечать предыдущие несколько недель. Дженни сама все портит, заставляя заметить не только блеск. 

Между ними и Скоттом около тридцати метров, и Дерек знает: чтобы преодолеть эти жалкие метры, нужно всего пару секунд. Оборотню, не друиду. 

Дженнифер сжимает его плечо своими сильными пальцами, и Хейл даже предательски вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, которое, как ему кажется, дробит кости и заодно остатки чувств.   
— На удачу, — сладко улыбается она и целует его губы, надавливая языком на нижний ряд зубов и игриво обводя клыки. Мисс Блейк совсем не боится. 

Дерек чувствует волны презрения, исходящие от Скотта и ярости — от Девкалиона. Хейл сжимает ее локоть, выпуская когти. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы нюх защекотал полынный аромат крови, а ее скулы на мгновение заострились от боли. 

— На удачу, — возвращает ей Дерек и с хлюпающим звуком вынимает когти из двух слоев кожи: пропоротой куртки и ее собственной, белой и тонкой, словно фильтр для кофе. 

— Люблю тебя, — фыркает Дженнифер, словно они на пикнике, а Скотт и Девкалион лишь случайные свидетели интимной сцены супружеской пары. 

Хейлу приходиться прикусить язык, чтобы не повторить за ней. У него-то точно не получится так сфальшивить. 

— Не собираюсь слушать ваши сопли весь вечер, — рычит Девкалион и, резко встряхивая рукой, выпускает когти. 

Блейк растягивает свои губы в широченной улыбке, граничащей с безумной, и сверкает матово-белым сиянием глаз. 

Скотт тормозит, но отнюдь не из-за того, что боится битвы. Плечо Дерека, будто против воли своего хозяина, загораживает Дженнифер, грубо отталкивая назад и заставляя ее покачнуться на каблуках. 

Дерек всегда думал, что любовь — слишком сильное чувство для оборотней. Оно травит, выжигает, выламывает и в конечном итоге убивает. 

Дерек оказывается прав. Так оно и происходит.


End file.
